Sick Day
by MusicalTheatreTrash
Summary: Casey is living with Kevin and the alters. What happens when she has a sick day and Dennis has the light? Just a little DennisxCasey fluff. One shot, but might add more one-shots later on.


**A/N: Hey guys! So, I've never written Split fanfiction before but I fell in love with the movie. I also was recently sick and this little plot occured to me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Split or the characters. **

_Achoo! _Casey sneezed again, pulling another tissue from the box on the nightstand. She had contracted a cold from someone – Jade, maybe? – a few days before. Casey was living with the personalities in Kevin's body for about a month now, still getting to know all 23.

"Tea, baby girl," Barry came in beaming with a teapot and mug upon a tray. Barry's demeanor changed slightly. "And that's the tea, sis." Jade winked, making Casey smile.

Barry came back and rolled his eyes playfully at the other alter.

"It's honey lemon for your throat," Barry informed.

"Thanks, Barry." Casey smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Anytime, hon," Barry replied, then kissed her forehead.

"Barry, you're going to get sick!" Casey frowned at the man.

Barry just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. Only about yourself."

"Alright, alright." Casey shook her head in resignation.

"One last thing, baby girl. It's almost Dennis' turn in the light, and he'll be here for the rest of the day. Don't let him be mean." Barry looked at her with an only half-real look of sternness. Casey nodded as he turned to leave.

Actually, she felt bad for Dennis. The other personalities were always complaining about him because of his stony, unfeeling air. But Casey knew it was only out of protection. For himself and the others. Unlike any of them – well, maybe except for Hedwig – Casey actually enjoyed Dennis' company.

Casey woke a bit groggily sometime later and saw Dennis sitting in a chair towards the foot of the bed. She was suddenly wide awake at the realization that he had been watching her as she slept. She sat up, drawing the covers towards her, self-conscious.

Dennis turned his head at the movement, away from the spot along the wall he was looking at. _Probably a stain, _Casey thought.

"Good afternoon." Dennis greeted with his usual monotone, although not angrily.

"Hi," she returned formally.

"Uh, I just came in a little while ago. Barry wanted me to check in on you." He added hurriedly.

Casey just nodded. The two sat in awkward silence, just avoiding eye contact.

"Well, I should probably get back to cleaning. You know how the others leave it." He attempted to make a joke, but Casey knew he was serious. She cleared her throat.

"You could, um, come back after you're done?"

Dennis raised an eyebrow.

"I mean…it just gets a little lonely in here. But you don't have to." Casey finished, a little rushed and blushing from embarrassment.

"Maybe." Was all Dennis said before he walked out.

Casey had been sitting in bed all day. She was feeling better, so she decided to go out in the living room and see what Dennis was up to. He had never come back. Why was she so desperate to seek him out? She knew it might bother him, but she didn't have anyone else.

Casey found Dennis in the office organizing after she had looked for a few minutes. She knocked softly on the open door.

"Hey, Dennis." She started.

"Hi. Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"Y-Yes, but I was bored and… I wanted to know, um, if you're not busy if you'd like to do something?"

Dennis looked up, a slight bit of surprise on his face of steel. There were a few moments of silence, and what looked to be him processing her question.

Casey began to take his silence as a no, when he spoke.

"Okay."

She had actually expected him to say no, so she stood there awkwardly surprised before realizing he was waiting for her to say something.

"Do you want to go to the living room, and, um, pick something?" Why did she have to get so nervous?

Dennis nodded and Casey spun quickly to leave the office. Once they were in the living room, neither of them know what to do.

_Why did I think this was a good idea? _Casey thought.

"I think I'll pick a movie." It was the only thing Casey could think of, and Dennis wasn't saying much. Besides, that wouldn't require talking. She scanned the movie shelf quickly. There wasn't a whole lot to choose from, and the movies that were there were all different, some for each alter.

None of them looked super appealing, so she just went with an old black and white comedy.

Popping it into the DVD player, she sat on the couch where Dennis already was, keeping her distance.

They watched in silence, Casey laughing at the movie every so often. Every time she glanced at Dennis to see if he had a reaction. From where she sat, he looked unchanged.

What she couldn't see was the steel in his eyes melt slightly at the sound of her laughter.

His mind floated on that sound for the next little while. His eyes stared at the movie on the TV but did not process it. He came out of his thoughts just enough to realize Casey had not made any noise for a long time. He glanced at her. On the opposite end of the couch, Casey was curled up, fast asleep.

Dennis watched her peaceful face as she slept. Should he wake her so she could get in bed? He didn't want to disturb her. A thought crossed his mind. It was the only way.

He would have to carry her.

Dennis stood, turned the TV off, and mentally prepared himself. He lifted her easily, trying his best not to look down at her, to feel the warmth of her in his arms.

He shifted sideways awkwardly in the hallway, trying not to hit her head on anything. He finally laid her on the bed, pulling the covers up. He tried not to put her down too roughly, but the feeling in his body was mocking him, and he wanted to get away from it as soon as he could.

He gazed down at her again, eyes moving over her pale face. Dennis was hit with an overwhelming feeling he was not familiar with.

Dennis leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He shook his head, reprimanding himself. Regaining his usual Dennis-like control, he straightened up and walked crisply out of the room.

Casey woke up, realizing she was being carried. She relaxed instinctively before her mind helpfully informed her Dennis was carrying her. She must've fallen asleep during the movie.

She was placed in bed; the covers were pulled up. Then she felt it.

He had kissed her forehead.

Casey knew it was Dennis; the kiss was warm, but she could tell, even with her eyes closed that his movements were stiff and controlled.

She heard him walk out and fell asleep once more with a tiny smile, forehead still tingling.

Outside the door, Dennis was deep in thought. He should not have done that, for a number of reasons. He could get sick. He hated being sick.

But, at the moment, he didn't care.


End file.
